


some sunny day

by letek



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, but Sam doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letek/pseuds/letek
Summary: Sam has a memory of him and Al that leads to a discussion about the nature of their relationship before Sam's first leap.
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	some sunny day

Sam tossed and turned in bed, trying to calm his mind enough to sleep. Countless thoughts on how to successfully finish the leap he was on raced through his head. The past few days had been difficult for Sam- nothing he did seemed to go the way it should’ve. Just as he felt like he was about to drift off, a sharp memory clawed its way out of Sam’s brain. 

_Al gently placed his hand on the side of Sam’s face. He smiled slightly and leaned his head towards Sam, placing a soft kiss onto the waiting lips. Sam thought about how natural the kiss felt- it reminded him of home. As Al pulled away, he gazed at Sam like he was the most wondrous sight he had ever laid his eyes on._

_“I love you, Sammy.”_

_Sam’s face broke into a wide grin and he felt a warm tingling in his belly, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

_Al smirked, “Well lucky for you, I’ll always be here.”_

The short snippet was all that Sam’s swiss cheese brain allowed him to remember. It wasn’t a lot but it was enough to understand the general context, to realize the type of relationship that Sam actually had with Al. Sleep completely eluded him that night. 

\-------------

The next day, when Al had come to tell Sam about Ziggy’s updates on his leap, Sam didn’t know how to act. His palms were sweaty and he paced back and forth around the room, fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on. He couldn’t even look Al in the eye; the memory replayed in his mind over and over and he couldn't focus on anything Al said. 

“Sam, are you okay?” 

Hearing his name ripped Sam from his spiral of thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he tried to use his best nonchalant voice. 

Al raised his eyebrows, “Then why are you acting all weird?” 

Sam worked up the courage to look up from the book he was holding and made eye contact with Al, “I’m not acting weird, Al. I’m fine.” 

Al scrutinized him for a few seconds, then began to talk slowly, “Okay. Well, I know that you would tell me if anything was seriously wrong with you...” 

“Yeah, but nothing’s wrong with me.” 

Al put his hands in the air, palms facing Sam as if he were waving a white flag in surrender. He moved back to the conversation from earlier, “Ziggy got some really good new info on the guy. Turns out-” 

Sam cut him off, “Hey, Al?” He knew that if he didn’t talk to Al about the memory that it would continue to eat away at him and occupy his entire mind. 

Al looked over to him warily, “Yeah?” 

“Um...” Sam had no idea how to bring the topic up, “I- Were-” 

Sam looked over to Al and saw a confused and concerned look etched onto his face. “What is it, Sam?” 

“Uh, I remembered something.” 

“Getting your old memories back is good news. Why are you so bothered by it?” 

“Because I don’t know what to make of it.” 

“Well, what was the memory?” 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes, “It was of you and me.” 

“Oh.” 

“That’s it? Oh?” Sam thought Al would’ve had more to say- he always did. 

“I figured I would hold off on any further remarks until I know exactly what the memory is.” 

A silence lingered between them. The question was on Sam’s lips- he just had to work up the courage to actually ask it. “Al... are we... together?” 

A faint smile tugged at the corner of Al’s mouth, “Well... yeah.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Al shrugged, “You know the rules, Sam. And anyway, you’re not the same person.” The tone of Al’s voice turned somber, “It wouldn’t be fair to expect you to pick up where we left off.” 

“You’re afraid that I wouldn’t love you anymore?” 

Al looked into Sam’s eyes, “Do you?” 

“Remember my first leap?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t know who I was.” 

“When I saw you across the room, I somehow knew we were connected. Even though I didn’t remember you, I immediately felt safe with you- just your presence comforted me. I didn’t understand it for a while. I mean, after you told me that we worked on the project together I kind of understood that I felt that way because we were friends. But my feelings about you became stronger with every leap and I knew that you must’ve meant a lot to me because I’ve never felt that way around anyone else. When that memory came to me last night, it wasn’t a shock- it was a revelation.” 

Al slowly walked across the room and stopped a couple feet in front of Sam. 

Sam continued, “If there’s one thing I’m sure of, Al, it’s that I’m in love with you and I always have been.” 

Al looked into his eyes and smiled, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that.” 

“Sorry it took so long.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Al reached his hand up to Sam’s face but his holographic fingers went right through the skin. He sighed, “I miss the way you feel.” 

“You’ll be able to touch me again, someday.” 

Al gazed into his eyes in the same intimate and loving way he did in Sam’s memory. Sam thought his knees might just give out if Al looked at him like that for any longer. 

“I can’t wait,” Al smirked at him and Sam had never felt happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then al sings [we'll meet again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdSAo-2PB3w) to sam and they pretend to dance with each other and they live happily ever after because sam actually comes home :)


End file.
